


I Could Love You

by spacedust719



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comfort/Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedust719/pseuds/spacedust719
Summary: Ben is staying with Joe in New York. He comes back to find a miserable Joe. Ben tries cheering him up. They both end up feeling a lot better.
Relationships: Joe Mazzello/Ben Hardy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	I Could Love You

Ben walks into the apartment, surprised to see Joe’s shoes by the front door. He hadn’t expected Joe to already be back from his brother’s house. Ben had been staying with Joe for a few weeks while he was having some meetings about future roles. He’s tempted to call out for Joe but doesn’t since he could be taking a nap. Ben slides his shoes off and walks into the living room. He laughs silently when he sees Joe sprawled out in the middle of the floor. Joe’s fingers wiggle a little wave at Ben when he gets closer.

Ben grabs a throw pillow off the couch, tosses it next to Joe, and lays down next to him. “Why are we on the ground?” Ben looks over to see Joe just shrug in response. Ben scoots closer to Joe, “are you alright?”

Joe sighs and closes his eyes, “I’m not loveable.”

Ben pokes Joe’s side, “I love you.”

Joe takes a deep breath and glances over at Ben momentarily, “romantically. No one loves me. Everyone I know my age is married, or with the person they’ll probably marry. Everyone leaves me, or cheats on me, or it just doesn’t work.”

Ben bites his lip, “maybe you aren’t looking in the right spot.” Ben thinks to himself that Joe should just look at him. Ben would love him romantically, does love him that way, he has just never thought Joe was interested in him like that. Ben is tempted to actually tell him for once. He has always thought that Joe was happily single. Since it appears that is about the exact opposite of the case, Ben wonders if he should confess his feelings. Joe is one of the most important people on Ben’s life though. While thinking Joe was happy, that’s all that mattered to Ben. Ben was fine with keeping his love unrequited. Maybe things wouldn’t have to stay that way though. Joe’s scoff breaks Ben’s internal struggle.

Joe rubs his hands over his face, “god I don’t want to download a dating app. People have weird reactions to natural redheads. I’ll get murdered.”

Ben chuckles lightly at Joe’s dramatics, “that’s not what I meant.”

Joe has a small smile on his face when he looks over at Ben, “my mom told me to ask Rami out.”

Ben pinches his brows together, “he’s straight.”

Joe laughs and shakes his head, “she just really likes him. All of you really. I think she forgets how you are all way to good for me. Everyone is so much better than me. Why I’ll end up alone.”

Ben turns on his side to face Joe, his tone serious, “Joe! You are amazing. You’re one of the best friends I’ve ever had. I can only imagine how great you would be as a significant other. Anyone would be lucky to have you.” Ben decides to test the ground of how Joe might feel. Ben and Joe had both talked about being bisexual in the early days of their friendship, but haven’t ever really talked about either of them having same sex relationships. Ben licks his lips, “you know that Taylor I went on a date with a couple months ago?”

Joe interrupted him, “the one that kissed you by just putting their entire tongue in your mouth and letting it rest there?”

Ben shutters at the memory, “yes, it was terrible. I really can’t explain HOW bad it was!”

Joe is clearly amused by Ben’s reaction, he laughs really hard at him, “you still got to kiss a pretty girl.”

Ben bites his lip, “my mouth got assaulted by a good looking man.”

Joe’s head whips to the side to look at Ben before he repositions himself to face Ben more, “man?”

Ben is too nervous to look Joe in the eyes. He bites his bottom lip. He can barely hear his own voice, “I could love you.”

“Romantically?” Joe’s voice sounds hopeful to Ben.

Ben finally meets Joe’s eyes, which look sparkly right now, “Yes.”

Ben can’t help smiling as Joe tilts his head and leans in. Ben watches Joe’s lips approach his own, closing his eyes at the first sensation of Joe’s mouth pressing against his.

Ben’s smile allows Joe to instantly push his tongue into Ben’s mouth. Joe just lets his tongue lay heavy against Ben’s. Joe starts laughing. Ben realizes Joe is purposefully doing to same thing his last date did. Ben huffs, pulls back from Joe, and stands up. 

Ben runs both hands through his hair, “I’m not fucking about, mate.” Ben walks in a small circle and ends up facing Joe again. He’s very frustrated with himself and Joe right now, “I AM in love with you!” Ben’s voice is louder than he meant it to be.

Joe stands up, he has his hands palm up towards Ben, “I’m sorry. I was trying to be funny. It’s not the time though.” Joe slowly walks up to Ben. He places one hand gently on Ben’s hip and the other rests on Ben’s cheek. 

Joe’s voice is soft, “would you like to go on a date with me?” Ben gently nods. Joe smiles at him. Joe places a gentle kiss on Ben’s lips. Ben smiles against Joe’s mouth.

Joe kisses Ben again harder while Ben wraps his arms around Joe. Joe moves his hand from Ben’s cheek to the nape of Ben’s neck. Ben moans appreciatively. Joe uses the opportunity to lick into Ben’s mouth. 

Ben is thankful Joe moves his tongue against his like a normal human being this time. Ben is a little breathless when Joe pulls back and rests his forehead against Ben’s. 

Ben can’t help the smile on his face, “that should have been our first kiss.” He playfully pushes Joe away from him.

Joe laughs and walks back up to Ben. Joe holds Ben’s face between his hands, “I can make it up to you with other firsts.” Joe softly kissed Ben again.

Ben hums, “Shouldn’t we go on a date first?”

Joe starts walking Ben back towards the couch, “we’ve spent months’ worth of dates together.”

The back of Ben’s legs hit the couch. Joe moves his hands under the hem of Ben’s shirt, looking up at Ben for approval. Ben smiles and lifts his arms. Ben is sure his entire chest turns red under the gaze Joe is giving him.

Joe bites his lip, “you’re so fucking gorgeous.” Joe’s hands make quick work at the button and zipper on Ben’s jeans. Joe pushes at Ben’s shoulders till he sits down. 

Ben is confused because next Joe quickly dashes out of the room. Ben drums his hands against his bare chest, looking out the window, until Joe comes back a minute later.

Joe smiles and throws something on the couch next to Ben. Ben blushes when he sees its a condom. He looks back up at Joe, who is shaking a bottle of lube at him before tossing it next to the condom.

“I thought I didn’t have any for a second. That would have sucked.” Joe gets on his knees in front of Ben, rubbing his hands up his thighs then up to the top of Ben’s undone pants. Ben lifts his hips to make it easier for Joe to pull them down. Joe pulls down Ben’s boxer briefs along with the jeans. Joe tosses Ben’s clothes to the side. 

Ben looks down and laughs at the fact he’s naked except for his socks, and Joe is completely clothed still. Joe starts kissing Ben’s chest, moving down to his abdomen. Ben cards his hand through Joe’s hair, “and here I was trying to make you feel better when I got back.”

Joe looks up and beams at Ben. Ben loves that smile so much, he pulls Joe’s face up to his to kiss him again. 

Joe pulls back. “Stop kissing me, Ben. I gotta get this dick in my mouth.” Ben starts to roll his eyes, but it turns into his eyelids fluttering as Joe wraps his hand around Ben’s cock. Joe starts to kiss it way back down Ben’s body. 

Ben would be embarrassed about the whimper-like noise that he makes when Joe wraps his lips around the head of his cock if it was anyone but Joe.

Joe enthusiastically works his mouth up and down Ben’s length. Ben’s head fell back as Joe cupped his balls, massaging them as he swirled his tongue around Ben’s tip. Ben groans loudly when Joe removes his mouth.

Joe chuckles, “don’t worry, I’m not done with you.” Joe reaches forward for the lube. Ben slid forward a bit on the couch. Joe spread some of the lube on his finger, then spread more on Ben. Ben spread his legs further as Joe slides his finger into him. Joe smiles when he sees Ben biting his lip. Joe curls his finger slightly as he pulls it out. He repeats this a few times before adding another finger. Ben hears his breath getting heavier as he watches Joe’s long fingers move in and out of him. Ben’s moans get louder as Joe increases his pace. 

Ben begs, “more please.” Joe leans forward to kiss Ben.

“Yes, darling.” Joe pulls his fingers out to put more lube on them before pushing three fingers back in. 

Ben pulls Joe down to kiss him. Ben thinks Joe is really good at multitasking. Ben keeps getting distracted from the kissing by expertly aimed pumps of Joe’s fingers. 

Joe kisses along Ben’s jaw. He nips at Ben’s ear, “can I fuck you?”

Ben gasps. He’s never wanted anything more. He can hear how desperate he sounds, “fuck, please. Do it now.”

Joe teases, “if you’re sure, then I guess I will.” Ben grabs the condom as Joe stands to take off his clothes. Ben pauses to watch him. 

Joe shakes his head at Ben, “creep.”

Ben licks his lips, “can’t help it. I’ve wanted this for a while.”

Joe unbuttons his jeans and pushes them down with his boxers, “sorry to keep you waiting. I didn’t think I stood a chance.” 

Ben sits up so he can reach to roll the condom onto Joe. Joe gets on his knees in front of Ben again. Ben wrapped his legs loosely around Joe’s hips. Joe rubbed his tip over Ben’s hole before slowly starting to push in. 

Ben’s lips formed a circle as Joe bottomed out. Joe gave Ben a bit to adjust before he pulled back and slowly thrust back in. 

Ben rolled his head to the side as Joe started increasing his pace, “god Joe… fuck you feel so good.”

Joe sucked on his bottom lip, snapping his hips against Ben’s.

“Joe.” Ben whimpered, “more.”

Joe groaned, “so tight. You feel great around me. You want more pretty boy.”

Ben nods quickly, “please”

Joe reaches around to grab Ben’s ankles, moving them so they were in front on his shoulders. Ben legs spread more, allowing Joe to hit deeper. Ben is so loud with each thrust, Joe is surprised his neighbors haven’t knocked on the wall.

Ben runs his hands over his own chest and abs. He really wants to take himself in his hand, but knows he’ll come as soon as he does.

Joe notices Ben rubbing himself. His own release is quickly approaching. He hooks Ben’s legs over his shoulders. He cradles Ben’s face with one hand and wraps the other around Ben’s cock. 

Ben cries out, “yes… make me come… I need to come.”

Joe has never heard anything hotter. His thrust are getting erradic. He pumps Ben faster to make him come first. 

With a few more thrusts, Ben comes over Joe’s hand and his own stomach. Ben tightening around Joe triggers Joe to come. He falls forward till his head rests on Ben’s chest.

Ben pushes his fingers through Joe’s hair, pressing a kiss to the top of Joe’s head, “damn that was good.”

Joe smiles and kisses Ben’s peck, “maybe after you buy me dinner, I’ll fuck you in a bed.”

Ben rolls his eyes, “maybe if you’re sweet to me, I’ll let you take me to dinner.”

Joe lifts his head. He runs his thumb over Ben’s cheekbone, “I’ll treat you the best.”

Ben smiles, “I can’t wait.”


End file.
